


A Pirate's Life For Me

by jostyard



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alcoholism, CAPTAIN WYMACK, Canon-Typical Violence, Kevin didn't have his left hand broken, M/M, Pirate!AU, Slow Burn, Stowaway!Neil, and something different happened to it just as u'd expect, but who the siren is is a highkey spOILER, he's got a hook instead bc thats more piratey, lots of fun piratey times, lots of rum, siren!au, the ravens are another clan of pirates, v nasty pirates, very light hearted generally tho??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jostyard/pseuds/jostyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Foxhole is the name of a Pirate Ship on the hunt for treasure - and when Neil Josten stows away, they encounter something that they'd never quite expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate's Life For Me

**Author's Note:**

> i love this au so much slay me and im having such a good time with it already. the first chapter is probably the worst unfortunately, but it's v much needed. i needed to settle into this style so im super sorry for any awkward dialogue <33

            Escape. Runaway. _Be free._

            Those were the things Neil Josten was most familiar with. So no one, much less himself, would have ever guessed that his next move would have been to board a passing pirate ship, docking discreetly at the port while it sold off the few (probably) stolen goods it seemed to have picked up. There was no where to escape in the middle of the ocean, and while that thought terrified Neil, nothing seemed to be more exhilarating. He needed a moment's peace after the turmoil he'd been rushed through in these past few weeks, and with the way the captain - or, who Neil had believed to be the captain - already calling his crew back, Neil didn't have time to think this through as thoroughly as he'd have liked, and he hurried on quietly and quickly, navigating his way down to the stockroom of the ship - noting the incredible amount of rum surrounding him.

            The minutes ticked by at a torturous pace, giving him the chance to actually consider whether or not he was making the right decision - and to make matters much worse, _the answer was that no, he was most certainly not. This was a sure route to death._

            Before he had the chance to reach for the hatch and make his way up and out of the ship, however, he heard footsteps of crew members above him. It occurred that if he were to leave now, he'd undoubtedly be accused of stealing, or at least trespassing - but neither one of those would have had a particularly pleasant turn-out, and Neil knew that. So instead he held tight, moving into the smallest, darkest corner of the hull and curling up as tightly as he could. At least he was good at hiding.

            Or so he thought.

            Moments after hearing the first set of footsteps, countless more followed. They were above him, all around him. He couldn't place how many, they were all so fast and so scattered - there had to be a good hundred of them up there, surely. Or maybe he could just hear a good hundred footsteps, which hopefully meant only 50 members of crew. Neil hadn't the slightest idea of how pirate's ships worked. Was it normal to have 50 men aboard one vessel? Maybe that would explain all this rum. But maybe 50 was less than most ships. How did this even work? What would they do if they found him? _How long was this journey?_

            That thought was enough for him to note the growl in his stomach. He absolutely hadn't thought this through. Ships could be away from the port for just a few days, but some went for weeks, if not months - and if that were the case, he'd never last.

            He felt his heart stammer with the sway of the ship as they pulled away from the dock, and was immediately regretting his decision for all it's certainty - maybe if he went up now, they could still get him back to land - but getting away from that village was the very reason he'd boarded to begin with.

            Whether or not he'd opted to go out hadn't mattered, regardless. Before he'd even made a decision, the hatch leading down to the cellar opened, causing hefty beams of light to pierce through, causing Neil to flinch, eyes unadjusted to it after having spent the last half-hour down there.

            "Which one was the open one again?--" A voice called out as a man climbed down the ladder, eyes glancing around, "Wait! Never mind, found it...--." His voice trailed off as his eyes landed on Neil. It had to have been all of five minutes since they'd left the port. Five minutes and he'd been caught.

            _"Shh--h---"_ Neil encouraged as he noticed the man working his mouth in an attempt to speak, "Please don't tell them--"

            "Nicky, hurry up!" Another voice called from somewhere above.

            "I--I--" He stammered, looking from Neil to the hatch. "--Who are you?"

            "It doesn't matter-- how many people are up there?"

            "I think it really does matter because I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be here." He took a moment before looking closer to him. "Is that blood? Jesus Christ-- are you hurt?"

            "Nicky, it doesn't take that long to get a barrel of fucking beer." The voice called again, but Nicky seemed to ignore it.

            "I'm fine." He muttered in response, shaking his head. "Please don't tell the others I'm here."

            "Fuck, shit, are you a stowaway?" He laughed - actually _laughed –_ at him. "We have a stowaway! Wow, Foxhole really is becoming significant. Y'know, they say that you're not really a pirate until you've dealt with a stowaway. This is amazing."

            "Please don't tell them." Neil tried once more, wincing at how loud the other was getting.

            "C'mon, don't be like that. Do you know what they'd do to me if I didn't tell them? Especially the monster, I mean seriously. I gotta."

            Maybe if he walked the plank now he could at least swim back to shore. They weren't that far out. Or, at least he hoped.

            Neil knitted his eyebrows together - a weak gesture that at least tried to gain some sympathy.

            "Sorry, but you know how it is." The other ruffled a hand through his hair, Neil turned his head away from the gesture, "Besides, the captain has a special place in his heart for _lost boys_ like you. I'm sure he won't be that hard on you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please comment/kudos/etc <3 thank you bbies


End file.
